


20 Questions

by stabvillanelle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute shit, two bros chilling in a park layin real close because they're real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabvillanelle/pseuds/stabvillanelle
Summary: A laugh in a park.





	20 Questions

"Okay, I've got one." Crowley said, his body on a cushion of lush grass. His companion's head lay across his abdomen, a hum escaping the angel.

"Is it alive?" That was always the first question. 

"No."

"Can you own it?"

"No." 

"Does it have a physical manifestation?"

"Sort of, sure." Crowley shrugged his reply. 

"You know I do hate it when you give half answers." A grumble.

"The world doesn't work solely in absolutes, Az, sorry to disappoint." There was a smile in Crowley's voice, an expression shared between them.

"Do humans know of it's existence?"

"I sure hope they do."

"Is it man made?" Aziraphale's question brought a pause, Crowley having to think about this question for a prolonged period of time. 

"What is man made that you can't own?" He finally said, obvious that his pondering was not pertaining to the question at hand, but the demon simply perplexed about the way that human's work.

"Plenty of things!" Aziraphale countered.

"Fine, well, it's not man made either way, next question."

"Can you touch it?"

"In theory." A chuckle.

"What does that even mean? In theory." Aziraphale's tone was mocking, the angel not being able to believe that he couldn't figure this one out. Crowley was trying and failing to hold back a snicker. 

"Is it a solid?"

"No."

"Is it beautiful?"

"It can be."

"Is it something that can be viewed and appreciated by humans and angels alike?"

"As a demon I feel very discriminated against right now."

"Answer the question."

"I suppose! I am but a lowly demon, after all, how would I know what the holier than thou would like to appreciate?"

"Is it the Aurora Borealis?" There was a beat of silence before Crowley's belly laugh hit Aziraphale in the back of the head.

"No. No, no it's not." Crowley managed to get out after his short bout of laughter. 

"Is it an every day sight?"

"Yes!" Crowley seemed overly excited about this answer, like maybe Aziraphale was finally on the right train of thought. Another beat of silence passed as gears turned in the angel's head. Crowley would swear later on that he could feel the grinding against his stomach as the angel worked it out.

"Wait." Aziraphale finally started after a long moment. "Is it a cloud?"

"Yes!" Pride washed over Aziraphale as Crowley threw a victorious fist into the the air. A fit of soft laughter passed between them, Crowley patting the man's upper arm where it rested near his own chest. A stupid pride radiated around them at Aziraphale's victory. 

"Did you really guess the Aurora Borealis before thinking of cloud?"

"Shut up." A flush passed over Aziraphale's already red cheeks. "Okay..." A moment passed. "I've got one."


End file.
